Donphan vs. Sandslash
Episode 4 (Written by EthanS4) Intro Wiz: When you think of Pokemon that roll around these two often come two mind. Boomstick: Sonic the Hedgehog the blue blur. Wiz: No Bommstick, I said Pokemon like Donphan the Armor Pokemon. Boomstick: And Sandslash the Mouse Pokemon. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their strength, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Sandslash Wiz: The evolved form of Sandshrew, we get Sandslash the Mouse Pokemon Boomstick: That is no mouse I've ever seen, wait a second! Is this an ancestor of Scyther! Wiz: That is actual possible, but is more likely related to Kabutops. Boomstick: It has defensive and offensive techniques, obviously it has its sharp claws which allow Sandslash dig through the ground at an an incredible pace and are sharp enough to tear through opponents. Wiz: And Sandslash can curl up into a spiky ball, which it can use to take incoming attacks or to charge at the opponent and inflict severe damage from it sharp spines. Boomstick: But Sandslash's defense has a weakness, the spines it uses to protect itself, can fall out. Either over time or if it takes enough damage. But the spines can grow back Wiz: Sandslash has high Attack and Defense, with average HP and bad Special Attack, Special Defense, and Speed. And being a pure Ground resists Poison and Rock types and is just straight up immune to Electric type attacks. But is weak to Water, Grass, and Ice type attacks. Boomstick: So I can beat this thing with my Waterbottlemon, Leafmon, or a snowflake. Wiz: No those aren't Pokemon. Boomstick: Ah. Wiz: Sandslash has a fairly large move pole, with types ranging from Poison, Ground, and Rock to Bug, Steel, and Normal. Boomstick: It has Poison Sting which can inflict poison, Scratch is a weak Normal type attack, Rapid Spin clears entry hazards and trap moves like Stealth Rock and Fire Spin. Wiz: Fury Swipes weak, but can hit up to five times, Furry Cutter is a Bug type move that increases in power the more you use it, but resets if you use any other move, Swift is a Normal type move that never misses, and Rollout is a Rock type move that can hit up to five times doubling in power after each consecutive hit, in addition to that if the user has used Defense Curl prior, which by the way is another move that Sandslash can learn which raises Defense, the power is doubled yet again, which if under the right circumstances can have a base power of 960! Boomstick: That's more than Stored Power! Wiz: But there are drawbacks to Rollout for instance it forces you to use it for five turns in a row, unless you miss or the attack is interrupted or blocked, and if that happens the power is reset. Boomstick: Well good thing it has other moves to, like Crush Claw a Normal type move which if it is successfully landed and a 50% chance of lowering the targets Defense, Slash a Normal type move that has a high chance of landing a critical hit, and Gyro Ball is a Steel type move which, saying this a vaguely as I can without giving anything away about the opponent, with be useless in this fight. Wiz: But Sandslash can still can the power of the Earth with its Ground type attacks, such as Magnitude is a move of chance you will either get a 4,5,6,7,8,9, or 10. Which all very in power and chance of getting 4 has a base power of 10, but there only a five percent chance of getting that. 10 has the same chance as 4, but with 150 base power. But more than likely you will get a 7 with a 30% and a base power of 70. Boomstick: Dig lets the user go underground and surprise the foe, it can be used to avoid attacks, but will take double damage from Earthquake and Magnitude. Wiz: Speaking of Earthquake, Sandslash can also learn that too. Which is very powerful, but has no additional effect and Sand Attack which lowers the opponents accuracy. Boomstick: That's it right? Wiz: No there's his ability Sand Veil, which makes Sandslash less likely to be hit during a sandstorm, oh yeah it can also learn Sandstorm too. Boomstick: Now that's it. Wiz: Yep. Boomstick: Yes! I finally got you to forget a move! Wiz: If I forgot a move it's because it wouldn't matter. Boomstick: Nope you forgot an important one. Wiz: Like what? Boomstick: Swords Dance. Wiz: Oh crap. Ok well Swords Dance raises Attack. Good job Boomstick, wow I never thought I would hear myself say that. Boomstick: And neither did Sandslash, the one you shouldn't tick off. (Sandslash lets off its signature cry) Donphan Wiz: From Phanpy to Boomstick: Oh my god that thing is cute! Wiz: Yeah we get Phanpy is cute, but we kind have a show to do. Boomstick: Fine. Wiz: Ok. From Phanpy to Donphan the Armor Pokemon. Boomstick: Donphan's ability is Sturdy, so it can't die in one hit. Wiz: Donphan is extremely strong, it can haul a dump truck with ease, can destroy a house with one hit, and since it is the evolved form of Phanpy we can assume it can accomplish the same feats too. Boomstick: Except for being cute. Wiz: It can send adults flying by bumping them with it's trunk and can easily carry an adult on it's back. Boomstick: And that's was when it was basically a kid. Wiz: And as a Phanpy it could learn attacks that Donphan can't, such as Tackle, Odor Sleuth resets the target's evasion, Flail does more damage the lower the user's health, Charm lowers the opponent's Attack, and Double-Edge is a powerful Normal type attack, but has recoil damage. Boomstick: Donphan has moves that we have already explained, like Earthquake, Rapid Spin, Magnitude, Rollout, and Defense Curl. But it has moves that Sandslash doesn't like Growl which lowers Attack, Knock Off is a Dark type attack that gets rid off the opponent's item, Fury Attack is a Normal type move that has the user rapidly jabbing the opponent two to five times. Wiz: Horn Attack, which has no added effect, Slam also has no added effect as well, and for some reason Donphan can learn Fire Fang and Thunder Fang which each have and 10% chance to flinch or burn/paralyze the opponent. Boomstick: Bulldoze, a Ground type attack that can lower the opponents Speed. Oh wait back to Sandslash then! Wiz: Wait we finished Sandslash though. Boomstick: Sandslash's Gyro Ball is a Steel type move that does more damage if the opponent has more more Speed than you. Wiz: Back to Donphan, Scary Face lowers the opponents Speed and finally there's Giga Impact. Boomstick: Giga Impact is an extremely powerful Normal type attack, with a catch. While it does a lot of damage it forces the user to recharge afterward leaving it vulnerable. Wiz: And since Donphan's a pure Ground it resists Poison and Rock types and is immune to Electric type attacks. But is weak to Water, Grass and Ice type attacks. Boomstick: Donphan has very high Attack and Defense stats, along with a little above average HP. But it kind of falls short everywhere else. Wiz: Donphan has low Special Attack, Special Defense, and Speed. The Special Attack thing doesn't matter at all since it has no Special Attacks, but it's low Special Defense and Speed can leave it vulnerable to attacks. Boomstick: Even with some weaknesses it always has its armor to protect it. (Donphan lets off in signature cry) Fight Donphan is seen standing in the desert, when Sandslash comes out from the ground. The two look at each other. Fight! Sandslash starts off by charging at Donphan and using Scratch. Donphan gets hit and stumbles back a bit and retreats into a ball Sandslash goes up to Donphan and uses Scratch, but Donphan was protected by it's armor. Donphan then quickly gets out of its ball and uses Slam but Sandslash quickly dodges. It then uses Poison Sting which hits the side of Donphan's face. Sandslash then uses Rapid Spin and knocks Donphan on its side. Donphan gets up and uses Scary Face. And then uses Bulldoze hitting Sandslash and lowering its Speed. Donphan uses this time to use Defense Curl three times, before being hit by Swift. Donphan then goes into its ball as Sandslash was charging forward with Rollout. When Sandslash hits Donphan sand goes everywhere. Sandslash takes a sigh of relief, it then turns around to see Donphan still there in its ball. This gets Sandslash angry it uses Swords Dance and starts slashing at Donphan. Sandslash then stops tired and sees it has done nothing. It then uses Sandstorm, and triggers its ability Sand Vail, it then uses Dig and goes underground. Donphan then gets out off its ball and uses Earthquake, causing Sandslash to fly up through the hole it made. Donphan then runs towards it and uses Fire Fang. This causes Sandslash to flinch. Donphan takes it's opportunity and uses Growl twice. Sandslash then gets back up to only see Donphan charging at it with Rollout. Sandslash then curls up into a ball to protect itself. And as Donphan hits it it knocks out some of Sandslash's spines. Sandslash then gets up and uses Crush Claw, but Donphan counters it with Horn Attack. Sandslash then uses Swift pushing Donphan back. Donphan then tries using Tackle, but misses due to Sand Vail. Realizing this Donphan uses Odor Sleuth resetting Sandslash's evasion. Sandslash then charges towards Donphan with Gyro Ball and Donphan Charges at Sandslash with Giga Impact. When the two collide sand is sent every where. And when the sand starts to settle down both combatants are laying on the ground. They both slowly get up and look at each other. Sandslash uses Swords Dance but Donphan counters it with Charm. Sandslash then uses Slash, but Donphan moves out of the way and tackles it. Both Sandslash and Donphan then use Magnitude but both counter each other. Sandslash then charges at Donphan with Fury Cutter. But Donphan goes into a ball to take the attack. Sandslash then sits down having no energy left in it. Donphan gets out of its ball and uses Stomp, pinning Sandslash down on the ground with its legs on each of Sandslash's limbs. Sandslash then tries to break free, but can't. Donphan then stabs Sandslash it the head with one of its tusks. KO! Sandslash's sandstorm then ends as the camera moves towards Donphan walking away from Sandslash's body and Sandslash's head stuck on its tusk. Results Boomstick: Can you play that again I got sand in my eye. Wiz:This fight was pretty close. Donphan has the advantage in all stats that would actually matter in this fight other than Speed. Boomstick: And with Scary Face and Bulldoze that wasn't really an issue. Wiz: And while Sandslash has a better ability and a larger move pole, its ability was shut down by Odor Sleuth. Boomstick: And Donphan's move pole while not as large, has stronger attacks and ways to cripple Sandslash's stats. Wiz: It also didn't help that Sandslash's armor can by whittled down due to its spines being able to fall out. While Donphan's could take any hit Sandslash threw at it and not take a scratch. So theoretically Donphan could have just stayed in its armor the whole time until Sandslash tire itself out to much. Boomstick: Looks like Donphan just grounded Sandslash. Wiz: The winner is Donphan. Who did you root for? Sandslash Donphan Category:'Company' themed Death BattlesCategory:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:EthanS4 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015